Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has the advantages of compact size, low power consumption, and radiation free. Back channel etching (BCE) process is often used for forming TFT based array substrates used in display devices. However, the BCE process requires precise control of the etching process in order to ensure that no source and drain residues remain in an active layer of the TFT to thus protect the active layer during the etching process.
In addition, under BCE structure, metal ions in the source/drain electrodes may diffuse into the active layer, which in turn may adversely affect performance of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display device.
The disclosed TFT array substrates, fabrication methods, and display device are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.